Giurgiu County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Greater Wallachia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Reşedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Giurgiu | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = PSD | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Victor Boiangiu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Sergiu Noruţ Stănişteanu | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 3526 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 297,859 | population_density_km2 = 84 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 08wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x464 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = GR5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned from any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Giurgiu ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Muntenia, with the capital city at Giurgiu. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 297,859 and the population density was 84/km². *Romanians - over 96%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Roma - 3.5%, and others. Geography This county has a total area of 3,526 km². The county is situated on a plain - the Southern part of the Romanian Plain. The landscape is flat, crossed by small rivers. The southern part is the valley of the Danube which forms the border with Bulgaria. In the North, the Argeş River and Dâmboviţa River flow. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Călăraşi County in the East. *Teleorman County in the West. *Ilfov County and Dâmboviţa County in the North. *Bulgaria in the South - Ruse Province. Economy The county has two big areas of development: one close to the city of Giurgiu - The Free Trade Zone Giurgiu, and one in the North of the county due to its proximity with Bucharest. The predominant industries in the county are: * Food and beverages industry. * Textile industry. * Chemical industry. * Wood and furniture industry. * Mechanical components industry. Agriculture is the main occupation in the county. Both extensive agriculture, and small scale - for Bucharest markets, is practiced. 59% of the cultivated surface is irrigated. Tourism The county recently became famous for its lăutari, especially the group Taraful Haiducilor. The main tourist destinations are: The city of Giurgiu Here the tourists can visit: *The Clock Tower, made by Turks when the Giurgiu was "raia" *The Historical Museum *The theatre "Valah" *The first bridge built in angel from Europe, over the Canalul Sf Gheorghe and Canalul Plantelor, with a specific construction over 100 years old; near this bridge is a new one from 2007 *The bridge "Prieteniei" over the Danube between Giurgiu of Romania and Russe of Bulgaria *The churches painted by important painters like Grigorescu *The fluvial station on the Danube river "Port Giurgiu" *The street "Str. Garii" filled with markets *The beautiful parks from town where many statues and fountains can be found * Fishing along the Danube * The Călugăreni area * The monasteries from Giurgiu, Comana Danube Second longest of European rivers, rising on the eastern slopes of the Black Forest, and flowing 2,858 km/1,776 mi across Europe to enter the Black Sea in Romania by a swampy delta. The head of river navigation is Ulm, in Baden-Württemberg; Braila, Romania, is the limit for ocean-going ships. The Danube rises in two sources (the Brege and Brigach rivers) in the Black Forest, SW Germany, and flows NE across S Germany past Ulm to Regensburg, where it turns SE to enter Austria at Passau. It continues SE through Upper and Lower Austria, past Linz and Vienna. It then forms the border between Slovakia and Hungary from Bratislava to Szob. At Szob, the Danube turns south and flows across the Great Alföld (plain) of central Hungary, past Budapest. After forming the northern two thirds of the Croatia-Serbia border, it enters Serbia above Belgrade, turns southeast, then east, and flows through narrow gorges, forming part of the Serbia-Romania border. The Iron Gate gorge, site of a hydroelectric dam, is there; the Sip Canal bypasses rapids in the gAfter passing the Iron Gate, the Danube broadens again and forms most of the Romania-Bulgaria border before swinging north near Silistra and passing through E Romania to Galaţi. The Danube has always been an important route between western Europe and the Black Sea. Early in the Middle Ages Goths, Huns, Avars, Slavs, Magyars, and other migratory peoples crossed the Danube on their way to invade the Roman, and later the Byzantine, Empire. It served as an artery for the Crusaders into Byzantium (Constantinople) and from there to the Holy Land; later it eased the advancement (beginning at the end of the 14th century) of the Ottoman Turks into western and central Europe. In the 19th century it became an essential link between the growing industrial centers of Germany and the agrarian areas of the Balkans. By the terms of the Treaty of Paris (1856), terminating the Crimean War, a European commission was established to control the delta. The commission made a number of changes in the delta and in the lower reaches of the river beneficial to navigation. In 1890 the Austrian government began a series of improvements in that part of the river known as the ! Iron Gate. The Treaty of Versailles (1919), concluding World War I, confirmed the European commission, and set up another one to control the Danube above the delta. During World War II the commissions were abolished by Nazi Germany, which controlled all of the river from 1940 to 1944. After the war the Communist-bloc nations bordering the river formed a new Danube Commission, headquartered at Budapest. Administrative divisions The county has one municipality, 3 towns and 51 communes. Municipalities * Giurgiu - capital city; population: 73,260 Towns * Bolintin-Vale * Mihăileşti * Giurgiu Communes References * bg:Гюргево (окръг) ca:Província de Giurgiu cs:Giurgiu (župa) da:Giurgiu (distrikt) de:Kreis Giurgiu et:Giurgiu maakond es:Giurgiu (distrito) eo:Distrikto Giurgiu fr:Judeţ de Giurgiu id:Provinsi Giurgiu it:Distretto di Giurgiu hu:Giurgiu megye nl:District Giurgiu no:Giurgiu (fylke) pl:Okręg Giurgiu pt:Giurgiu (condado) ro:Judeţul Giurgiu ru:Джурджу (жудец) sk:Giurgiu (župa) fi:Giurgiu (piirikunta) tg:Вилояти Ҷюрҷю zh:久爾久縣